The present invention relates broadly to detachable plaques. More particularly, the invention relates to plaques which are suitable for detachably mating with visored caps having mating snaps or other mating means.
Visored caps having a crown portion with a snap receiver and a visor portion having a snap have been well known in the art for some time. The snap receiver and snap are provided in such a fashion that when they are mated together the visor is adjacent the crown, and when they are not mated, the visor assumes a typically perpendicular position relative the crown.
Visored caps without snaps are also well known in the art. The caps are known for numerous purposes, including, but not limited to use in sports, use as an advertising mechanism, use for protection from the sun, etc. Often, printing will be applied to the cap to identify the owner of the cap as belonging to a group, team, organization, etc. While such caps are often relatively inexpensive, should the group, team, or organization wish to change its insignia, or should the owner of the cap wish to change his/her affiliation, there is no recourse but to obtain a new cap and discard the old cap.